rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped in Ice
Main Article: Events An ice golem is wandering around the Manor. A very strange creature. It's not very talkative, but it definitely needs something. Letter to the Port Butler Alfred: I have already prepared paper and a pen to write a reply to Mr. Norton. But some strange creature took them away. Try to return the stationary. And finish the letter. *Get 3 Writing Paper from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Gilded Pen from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Letter to Port. Butler Alfred: Good. I hope the letter will find its addressee. But the inner voice tells me that Professor Bellows' friend is in trouble. Vocal Apparatus Melissa: To make a creature of ice, one needs not only technology but magic. We cannot do it without magic, as well. Obtain everything necessary and give the ice golem a voice. *Get 3 Magic Sign from the Ice Golem. *Get 3 Sparkling Piece from the Ice Golem. *Assemble the Vocal Apparatus. Melissa: Now we somehow need to explain the golem that you have made the voice for it. I hope it will speak and tell us all its secrets. Voicegram Melissa: If you get a couple of missing parts, you can assemble Alexander Norton's gramophone and listen to the recording of his voice on the cylinder. What did he want to tell the Professor? *Get 3 Gear Wheel from the Ice Golem. *Get 3 Worm Shaft from the Ice Golem. *Assmeble the Voicegram. Butler Alfred: Turn on the record! Let's hear Alexander Norton's voice. He did everythign in his power for us to listen to this voicegram. Fire Whirlwind Butler Alfred: In the voice gram Mr. Norton tells us how good was their honeymoon until the disaster struck: a storm of many days brought the yacht into the polar latitudes. Now Melissa is thinking how to help the people. She needs gasoline which she gave to the golem. *Get 35 Flasks with Gasoline from the Ice Golem. Butler Alfred: Have you found the gasoline? Good. I have asked the golem to help me conduct some experiments with the portal leading to Mr. Norton. And I have some conclusions. The portal, as it is now, does not let people through. But we can fix it. Title of Topic Butler Alfred: The yacht "Katrina" has been trapped in the ice. The people are on the brink of survival. It is good that Mr. Norton studied cults and magic. He created the ice golem and sent it for help because people could not pass through the portal. But Melissa is working on this problem. *Get 35 Sprayers from the Ice Golem at your neighbors' places. Butler Alfred: The Golem is trying to help Melissa, but it seems to me that it rather impedes her. However, we have no choice - only it can pass through the portal. Hopefully this will soon change. Ice and Flame Melissa: I have read that you can change the layout of the portal if you evenly treat it with flame. After the procedure, the portal will change its properties for some time. And not only will the ice golem be able to pass through it, but any person will. *Get 3 Inextinguishable Matches from the Ice Golem. *Get 3 Leakproof Flask from the Ice Golem. *Assemble the Fire Whirlwind. Melissa: Hopefully, my calculations have been correct. A fire whirlwind will open the portal before us, and we will be able to help the people freezing in the ice. I hope Alexander Norton and his wife are still alive. What a fine state of affairs their honeymoon turned out to be! An Unexpected Effect Butler Alfred: The flame treatment of the portal has attracted a hungry dragon. It can deal hardship. And it prevents us from getting on the yacht trapped in the ice. *Organize an expedition and feed the Icy Dragon. *Explore the Glacial Sea (see there for further quests). Butler Alfred: I would like to believe that there will be no more surprises. We must help the people freezing on the yacht. Reward: Ice-Covered Chest It contains: * 100 , 50 * 10 * 5 * 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 , 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 Random Artifact Charges * Trophy "In a Glacial Captivity" * 25,000 * 2,000